Daughter of Poseidon
by imwiththeflock
Summary: Hey guys I am working on re-doing this story! Sorry for the long absence! ANYWAYS: It has always been said that there is only a son of poseidon. Well they were wrong. My name is Lauren and I am the Daughter of Poseidon.
1. Prologe

**PROLOGE **

Things aren't always what you think they are.

For example, the story that Percy Jackson is the only heir of Poseidon… Well that's bull crap.

Also, the story that Percy is the only hero and that he saved the day… Well slightly true, but also bull crap in its own right.

But what would you say if you found out that there is also a daughter of Poseidon?

It's a huge shock huh? Makes you ask yourself, "How was a daughter left out of the whole story?"

I'll tell you why…

It's because, even though she was given a mission by the gods to work undercover with her brother Percy and his friends in order to stop the Titan lord from taking over Olympus, she was never given credit for the work.

HER work.

If your work is only done behind the scenes, how can you become a Hero? After all only Hero's are remembered right?

WRONG. I'm going to make sure that her story is told. I'm going to make sure that she is remembered.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering who I am exactly.

Well I'll tell you… I'm that Daughter of Poseidon I told you about, and my name is Lauren.

And I've decided that it is high time for my story to be told.

This is the real story of how I (*sigh* and I guess Percy too) stopped Kronos.

And who knows, maybe while I am saving Olympus, I'll go ahead and save the whole world too.

Just for good measure.


	2. The Brilliant Plan

**A/N:** Okay so I am re-writting this story in hopes that it will be alot better! So I probably wont put alot of A/Ns in here just because that takes alot of extra time lol ANYWAYS enjoy! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Laurens POV:

Great, I have to go talk to the gods AGAIN.

It's not like I don't remember the mission!

It's not that hard, all I have to do is keep an eye on Kronos and tell them and Percy what he does! See simple right?

Yeah… not really, because I forgot that I don't exactly have anything to tell Percy and the gods… I mean I just FOUND Kronos yesterday!

"Wait," I thought. "So why don't you tell them that you actually found him? That's important right?" (*smacksface*)

Well of course it's important, I must be an Idiot!

Jeez, maybe I need to start treating this mission more seriously! I mean first I procrastinate finding my target, and then I can't care enough to think of an official report?

Man, they are going to think I'm just some stupid teenage girl!

So you are probably wondering where I am while I am having this interesting meltdown/epiphany, huh?

Well I am currently standing in the Empire State Building's elevator waiting for it to take me to the 600th floor of course.

Yeah so I'm practically on their front door step, and I am just now preparing myself for this so called 'report'.

And unfortunately riding to the 600th floor doesn't take as long as I wish it did, because maybe then I could come up with something better than, "I found him yesterday!"

Yeah that sounds awful, but hey I'm new to this so hopefully they will let it slide.

Just then the doors dinged open and I stepped out and looked up at Olympus.

All I can say is, WOW. Every time I see it, I lose my breath.

There were gardens and fountains everywhere. Great arches and statues lined and covered the walk way to the throne room. Everything had a sense of royalty and splendor.

And Annebeth (Percy's girlfriend) said she wanted to remodel it! She must be crazy!

As I walked into the throne room, which was pure gold by the way, I could hear the gods already talking to someone.

When I got a little closer, I saw that they were talking to my favorite person, Percy, my half-brother. (Note the sarcasm there folks).

"No my lord she hasn't told me anything pertaining to the mission yet." Percy stated.

I looked up at the gods and smiled.

Zeus had always had a soft spot for me for some reason. And I have to say I prefer him over my _Daddy_ any day.

"Ay, no worries young hero, here she is now. Tell me Lauren, my favorite niece, how is the mission coming along?" Zeus thundered.

"Ummm, well I found him yesterday…" yeah just as I thought, lame.

Percy shot a smirk at me and said, "Well that's good to know, but is that all you got?"

"Ummm, no…" Think, think, think… I got it!

Earlier, when I had found out that the Titan Lord had taken over one of my teachers at school, who is a pretty influential person in our community, I had seen him talking to a few students, and they seemed to be planning something.

The problem was that they all went different directions afterwards, so I couldn't follow them to see what they were up to. So, I had to just go home to my mortal family and try again the next day. I was thinking that if I followed them each individually I might still be able to learn things and then piece them together later.

However, when I was watching TV after I got home, I saw this air-show thing with these kids that had wings. They were trying to raise awareness about pollution and keeping the world safe.

I remembered thinking, "Ha, wouldn't it be funny if they helped me on my mission? I mean stopping a crazy, destructive Titan is kinda like saving the world! He does have the potential to destroy the world, right?" But I shrugged the stupid fantasy off knowing it wasn't realistic.

But standing here in front of these gods and my brother when they were expecting news from me made me lose my mind for a moment because next thing I know…

"Well I saw this group of mutant bird-kids who are trying to save the world, so I thought I might get them to help save our world too."

Next thing I know, I'm replaying my whole day to the gods and telling them about my idea.

Man I really am an Idiot.

"Hmmm… I don't see the harm in asking them to help, and they move around a lot so it won't be too suspicious. And, like you said, it is their job to save the world, even if it is a part of the world they aren't exactly aware of. So my answer is yes, you may find the "flock" and ask them to help" Zeus declared.

OMG…. I think I was dying of shock! Did he really just say yes to my stupid idea?

I looked at Percy out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was a shocked as I was. OK, well I guess that went better than I planned.

At that, the council of gods dismissed us and Percy and I walked outside.

"Wow, you got really lucky in there, because I know you didn't have a real report. And what the heck! Flying Bird-Kids?" He smirked again.

"Ug, whatever Percy, your just mad that Zeus likes me and not you! Not to mention he actually thought it was a great idea!" Ha, Miraculously.

We were getting off the elevator in the lobby and were about to go our separate ways when he smiled and told me, "Yeah well haven't you realized yet that you just created more work for yourself?"

"What do you mean Percy? It's the same mission so it's the same amount of work!" I was really starting to get annoyed now because he was acting like he knew something I didn't.

"Ha well now not only do you have to watch Kronos, but now you have to find the flock and convince them to help you."

Crap.

On that note, he walked down an alley and jumped onto Mrs. O'Leary's back and disappeared into the shadows, all while laughing at my dumbfounded expression.

I can't believe I've gotten myself into this!

Well I guess I have some planning to do if this is going to work.

* * *

R?R please:)


	3. Tacos and FAX!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Lauren POV:**

So I was surprised at how easy finding the flock was! Seriously, all I had to do was buy a ticket to their air-show and then follow them home. Yeah creepy, but hey I was on a mission (Literally) and I was stressed and running out of time! The gods liked answers and results fast! They were definitely not going to wait around on me to pluck up the courage to ask these kids to help!

It was almost too easy. Well sort of… I still had to convince them to join, but hey at least I was half way done! That's further than Percy thought I would get.

I do have to say that these kids were pretty amazing though. They would do loop de loops and spins and formations, _all while flying_. Yup these were not normal kids. They had _wings_!

The show ended pretty soon though and I quickly got up and ran out of the stands. I had to keep them in sight so that I could follow them! If not then I was in deep trouble…

**Max POV:**

We had just got back to the safe house were staying in, and boy was I glad! I mean sure I love working with the CSM and doing air-shows, but they take a lot out of a girl! And they made you hungry, and speaking of hungry…

Mom, Ella and Iggy were making dinner. And I believe they said it was taco night. Everyone in the flock knows that I loooove me some taco night! YUMM!

While dinner was cooking, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were watching Hercules. They just loved that fake Greek Mythology. I was sitting in my room waiting for my turn in the shower, because as leader, I automatically get nominated for last shower.

So you can probably guess who's in the shower right now. Yup, the Prince of Silence and Good Hygiene, Fang. Since living in houses and not in parks, I've noticed that that bird boy sure loves taking showers. He has to take at least 3 a day! I mean I'm glad he is clean and smells good, but really does he need to waste that much water? Hello we are trying to raise awareness about not being wasteful!

All this ranting about Fang just makes me think about our current awkward situation though. I swear I don't know what to do with him! Everyone knows that he has a problem showing emotions, so maybe that's why I was cut off guard by his kisses. Kissing isn't really _normal_ for Fang. But so wasn't flirting in general.

What am I supposed to do? One minute he kisses me and then the next he's flirting with Dr. Amazing. I mean she was 7 years older than him for crying out loud!

Then there is the fact that I have to deal with my feelings for him. And I thought I had it bad just dealing with his feelings and emotions! (It feels so weird talking about Fang having feelings…) But the fact was that I think I might love him… that sounds weird too!

I know, I know, you're thinking that I'm getting all mushy, gushy, but hey I can't help it. I've held it in for a long time and it needs to come out! And I definitely was done running from him, as long as he quit the flirting that is…

Right as I thought this the bathroom door opened up and Fang walked out with dripping hair, black jeans, and no shirt.

Wait! No Shirt! Oh my gods, was he was trying to kill me? He looked up at me and caught me staring.

"Enjoying the view?" Oh no, he did not just smirk! Ahhhgg… my face was 4 shades of red now! This boy was too cocky for his own good, I swear!

"Whatever Fang I just want to take a shower so if you'll please MOVE that would be great."

"What if I don't want to?" What! Did he just say what I thought he said?

I was just going to shrug it off and push past him because hey I wanted/needed that shower, but I didn't get a chance to respond, because just then he pushed me into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just chill Max, I know you want this as much as I do."

And with that he leaned in and kissed me. It was a slow building kiss that quickly became heated. His lips fit perfectly with mine, and they were surprisingly soft. He pushed me up onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My brain was going crazy because of how close his _shirtless _chest was to me. Dang hormones… We kept at it for a few more minutes, but I finally had to break free to breathe.

When I did this he looked into my eyes and told me something that I'd been waiting to hear, "Wow Max, umm I...I…I love you." Can I say "EEEEPPPPP!"

"I love you too, Fang." I think my mind is about to explode! I can't believe he said that and I can't believe we just did that! WAIT! We were in the bathroom, with the door locked. OMG mom is going to kill me if she sees this!

He looked the happiest I had ever seen him. I really didn't want to have to burst his bubble, but this was a dangerous situation to be in if mom was in the house. She's really protective of her daughters!

"You really do?" He looked so excited!

"Yeah I do, but umm can I take a shower now? And mom probably shouldn't see us like this… not to mention the rest of the flock shouldn't either."

He just nodded and laughed. A real laugh, not just one of his snickers. I had to say that it made my heart soar and my tummy feel funny!

He gave me a peck on the lips and left the bathroom. Wow I hope this means we are a 'thing' now. I don't think I could take him flirting with Brigid tomorrow now…

**Fang POV:**

Wow. I cannot believe that that just happened. She not only kissed me back, but she admitted she loved me too! I have to be the luckiest and happiest boy ever!

Well I guess I can stop flirting with Brigid now because I don't have to make Max jealous anymore. This is a good thing too because I am definitely not the flirting type! It's so weird and uncomfortable! Dang I hope this means that she's my girlfriend now… even though I know I'll probably have to ask her if she is because she won't know either.

Hmm man I'm starving now! Oh hey, it's taco night! I better go get some before Max gets out of the shower or there won't be any left. Taco night has to be her favorite… hmm maybe we could go on a date to a Mexican restaurant so she can have tacos…

**Lauren POV: **

Here I am standing outside a random house, about to barge in on the dinner they are eating. Great I'm such a stalker/weirdo. But hey I guess it could be worse, I could just break down the door and drag them out! But no I'm at least going to be polite and ring the door bell and ask them to come with me…. That makes this situation less creepy right?

Yeah I didn't think so. Oh well here goes nothing!

DING DONG!

I held my breath as I heard someone come to the door and open it. I was staring at an attractive, tall, obviously blind bird kid.

"Umm hello?" This kid looked like he was about to chop my head off if I didn't turn out to be someone he liked…

"Yeah um hi! My name is Lauren and I am a demigod and I need your guys help to save the world." Wow real smooth Lauren… you ruined their tacos.

* * *

MMM Tacos... R?R! 3


End file.
